Rogue
Rogue ''(ログ, Rogu)'' is the last member of the Blaze race, a group of beings who were incarnations of fire itself. Rogue survived a massive flood that destroyed his home planet, and arrived on Earth, where he allied himself with the Lookout Warriors. He is Zeon's main RP character. Appearence For more, see: Rogue/Gallery '' Rogue has the appearence of a lean young man with a muscular build, tan skin, and rosy red hair. His most signature feature is his scaly scarf, which often serves as a way to identify him, as he never takes it off, even when he changes his appearence. Rogue can change his appearence, do to his body being made of fire, and it can assist him when he uses reconassiance. He usually wears a blue vest with orange trimmings, white shorts with black ties, a brown belt, and black sandals. He later wears a black vest with gold trimmings, along with black sweatpants, though not much else has changed. Personality Rogue's personality is like most of his species. He is easily adgitated and can be provoked very easily. He also has a tendancy to talk very loudly, as well as act a bit bratty when he doesn't get his way. Despite this, however, Rogue cares deeply for his friends, to the point of even sacrificing himself to save them at one point. Rogue enjoys food, and often eats bucketfulls of it at a time. He has a slight aversion to water, though he can still swim like a normal human being, so long as he is not completley submerged for over 5 minutes, as that can cause a poisonous reaction in him. Rogue enjoys chess, video games, and other such activities, though he particularlly likes sports. History Powers and Abilities As a Blaze, Rogue's body is made up of fire. He can also generate fire from his body. This gives Rogue much combat potential, though his fire is directly tied to his Ki, and the more flame he uses, the more his Ki drops. He will need to rest and eat in order to restore his energy. *'Hiken (火拳, Hi-ken, litterally "Fire Fist")- Rogue leaps up at the opponent, covering his fist with flame. He then viscously slams into the opponent, causing tremendous damage. *'''Fire Charge ''(火災料, Kaisai-ryo)''- Rogue surrounds his entire body with flame, then lunges at the opponent, headbutting them as all the fire strikes them, causing large amounts of damage. *'Fire Breath '(火ブレス, Hi buresu)- Rogue generates flame in his lungs, then spews it out in a massive destructive blast. Rogue can also direct this flame. *'Fire Kickboxing '(キックボクシング発射, Kikkubokushingu hassha)- Rogue surrounds both his feet with flame, then leaps into the air, coming down on the opponent while kicking madly, causing incredible damage. *'Hiken Barrage '(火拳の弾幕, Hi ken no danmaku)- Rogue begins to perform Hiken, but launches dozens of punches at lightning-fast speeds, usually damaging the opponent heavily. Fire Soul ''(火災の魂, Kasai no tamashī)''- A form exclusive to the Blazes, this allows Rogue to take on the persona of fire directly into his body. He gains scalish skin in this mode, as well as a dark shading around his eyes. His attacks grow much more powerful. *Techniques coming soon! Quotes Major Battles Trivia *His character model is based of Natsu Dragneel from the anime/manga series by Hiro Machima, Fairy Tail. Category:Characters Category:User Character Category:Zeon1 Category:RP Character Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Zeon1